Crystal Snake
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: Anko discovers she has a bloodline. One-shot.


**Crystal Snake**

**By: **TheDeadGirlRisen

**Beta'ed by: **_N/A_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Inspired by some moments in the anime when Guren looked like Anko to me.

**Word Count: **645

**Date Written: **6/13/19

**Date Posted: **6/13/19

* * *

"_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."_

* * *

She had been abandoned by her master Orochimaru, and she had learned how evil he was, so now she was in Konoha trying to prove she wasn't like him. The village was uneasy about her though, they didn't trust her.

A year after she had been abandoned she was sent on a solo mission to bring in a missing ninja who was causing trouble. Turns out the guy was a suiton user, which was a horrible matchup against her since she was a katon user herself.

Which explained why she was now running for her life away from this guy as he hunted her down. She hissed in pain and grabbed her shoulder when the curse mark started acting up. Anko refused to use that power.

"Little snake where'd you go?" The suiton user called out mockingly.

Anko threw some kunai in the direction before quickly running again. Suddenly she found herself at the edge of a cliff.

"Found you," The man said grinning at her. He formed hand signs and Anko knew she would be unable to dodge from the water jutsu he used.

She raised her arms up to block even as she jumped trying to get away, she wanted that water to stop. Anko felt something click as she channeled chakra out of her, though she had no specific in mind besides for getting the water to stop. She was shocked when the water started to stop and seemed to crystalize.

With no time to question her good luck she used the surprise to use her snake hands jutsu in order to bind the guy. With that she went back to Konoha.

Making her report to the Hokage he told her that it was possible she had unlocked the Shōton bloodline, or rather crystal release. Sarutobi told her that it was made of both earth and fire.

So she set about to practice with it and soon became skilled at it. She made a name for herself as the Crystal Snake Mistress of Konoha, an A rank threat in the bingo books.

Later when Tsunade said that Kakashi and the others while searching for information on Orochimaru's hideout had found another crystal user, Anko had begged to join them. So she joined Yamato and Naruto, Sai and Sakura as reinforcements.

She knew of a few ways to break the crystal style barricade the other user had put up, but Naruto said he wanted to try something. Seeing as it never hurts to learn possible new weakness she agreed to let him try.

The team was impressed when he used a collaboration jutsu to bring it down. They managed to save Hinata and continued working on the mission. She even fought against Guren who was surprised to encounter another shoton user.

Needless to say their fight was epic. Crystal dragons against crystal snakes. Guren's crystal blades against Anko's crystal spikes. One advantage Anko had over Guren was using her base element of fire to destabilize Guren's crystals though.

Then the other crystal user had made her escape and the team split to look for her. They managed to get the kid who could control the Sanbi, but Naruto had gone missing along with Guren. They had been swallowed by the Sanbi according to the brat.

Finally they found the kid and Naruto, but there were no signs of Guren. Until they awoke the next morning to find she was in there camp and that Naruto had let her in. She would be returning to Konoha with them since Anko was a fellow Shoton user and Yukimaru would be safe in Konoha.

The crystal snake of Konoha had found someone she considered a sister since they shared many of the same interests. The world came to fear whenever the two were on a mission together and she earned the nickname of the Crimson Camellia.

* * *

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed, I may or may not feature Anko with crystal release in some of my other stories, I like the idea of her having it. I don't remember which author on here said this but, "I laugh in the face of Canon!" Is something I'm going to agree with.**


End file.
